NiGHTS:Legacy Of Dreams
by Taylor loves Terry
Summary: Molly Cole was an average 12 year old dealing with difficulties in life-most of them coming from her twin brother Nickie.After a terrible harassment from him in public, she entered the Night Demintion.Is it possible for her to win over the Nightmarens?
1. Chapter 1: Into the Dreams

Once upon a time in the world of humans or mortals, there lived a happy family the Coles. In this family was Richard the dad a successful business man, the mother Lorie who worked for a newspaper team as the writer, and Nickie and Molly two very different twins. Nickie was born a few minutes earlier than Molly and he ended up growing much taller than her. Nickie was 5'4 and Molly was 4'7 even though they were both 12. Nickie ended up becoming more popular than his sister because of his various athletic competitions in basketball, soccer, fencing, and badminton. When ever introducing himself and Molly he would always say "I'm Nickie and this is my little sister, Molly."

As for Molly, she was a short little girl who never did anything athletic besides the swings at the park. Her hair was long and blonde coming down to her elbows and would look pretty except she always wore it tied back. Molly wasn't very popular in comparison to her brother but she did have a small group of friends she turned to. The only thing Molly was better than Nickie at is academics. She made straight A's while Nickie pulled his way through with C's. No matter what happened, Molly always came home sad.

One day while she and her friends were stopping for ice cream on their way home from school, Molly's best friend Janet noticed her sadness.

"Molly?" Janet asked. Molly didn't respond. "Molly!"

"What?"

"Why the long face?" Janet asked.

"I don't know." Molly sighed.

"Are you sick?" Her other best friend May asked.

"No no its just," Molly looked up, "oh-no I don't want to ruin your good time."

"Its no trouble at all, Molly, we're friends." Janet pulled a seat out for her at the nearest table. The three sat down casually, May staring at Molly. Janet gave her a look to cut it out.

"Its my brother."

"Is he sick?" May asked.

"I wish," Molly mumbled. Janet smiled warmly at her.

"It's ok Molly my brother bothers me too. Once he even dyed my hair blue while I was asleep." Janet told her.

Molly giggled. "What'd you do?"

"I walked in front of his room, took a deep breath, and said 'thanks for the new hair style bro' and skipped back to my room. Oh he was mad." Janet said proudly.

"I wish I could do that," Molly smiled, "but when I'm mean to Nickie he always tells my parents and I always end up getting in trouble."

Just after she finished that sentence, the bell above the shop's door dinged. They all looked up but Molly was the one to put her head down fastest. The people to come in were Nickie and his friends from a higher grade he played basketball with. She was blushing pretty hard at this point. One of the boys Nickie hung out with was a 7th-grader named Shaun. Molly had a big crush on him and Nickie knew it alright and teased her for it.

_Maybe he won't notice me_, Molly thought. _I sure hope so_.

"Hey sissy!" Nickie called knowing it would embarrass her.

"Go away," Molly grumbled. Of coarse her saying that only made the boys pull over some chairs to their table.

"Hi, Nickie." May smiled blushing a little. Since Molly and her became friends she's always had a crush on Nickie. Nickie, of coarse, ignored her.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting here," Shaun said gently to Molly.

Molly shock her head but before she could say anything, Nickie butted in.

" 'Coarse she doesn't she never minds anything." Nickie gave her some sort of glare. "Oh and mother told me to give this to you sis." He slipped her special dandruff shampoo into her hands. Molly blushed harder than ever before and stumbled to shove it into her bag.

"What was that?" May asked trying to get a better look.

"Nothing," Molly growled.

"Molly Sandra Cole are you ashamed of that?" Nickie was close to bursting out laughing as he said that. He loved saying Molly's full name in public. He lunged for her bag only to be stopped by Molly. She tried to knock him back just enough for her to make a dash for the door but its hard to stall a 5 foot well muscled boy especially if he's your brother. He smacked her right across the check bringing tears to her eyes and pulled out the shampoo.

"Look at what she needs to use you guys!"

May burst out laughing while Janet just sighed sadly. Most of Nickie's friends laughed all except Shaun who gave her a sad look. Molly's eyes filled with tears and she ran crying home.

Molly burst through the front door, dropped her bag with a plop, and ran upstairs into her bed. She tucked the covers around her and wept uncontrollably. A few hours later, Nickie finally showed up still laughing about the event at the ice cream store.

"Hey mum," Nickie called, "where's Molly?"

"Probably still in her room," answered Lorie, "she's been crying since she got home. She didn't even bother to say hi."

"What a wuss," Nickie thought skipping upstairs.

Meanwhile in Molly's room, tears had entirely coated her pillows and she was weak from sobbing so hard. Why was Nickie such a jerk? Why did she have to be her brother? When oh when would she be able to be like Cinderella? Run off with her prince instead of having to stay home taking care of her evil brother. If only…if only…

Molly's heavy eyes suddenly closed without warning and she was instantly asleep. And of coarse following it was-

"Where am I?" Molly asked. Her voice echoed through the abyss. She looked around for any sign of life. All she heard was a hissing sound.

She turned around only to find the darkness still creeping behind her.

"Mummy? Daddy?" She called reaching her arms out. Both pictures of her parents appeared in front of her. She smiled and reached for them but both their eyes flashed red. Then faster than she could even catch her breath, the pictures turned into clouds of black thick dust. Molly screamed and tried to run but it seemed no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't escape. She was panting heavily and knew there was no escape from here then, she felt someone grab her arms. Molly screamed at the top of her lungs as she was lifted off the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go right now or so help me I'll-"

"Relax," A kind voice said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

In a burst of light, Molly found herself in a much safer looking place dimly lit of coarse. A brick road stretched on and on through an iron gate, towards a fountain, and in a complete circle connecting to several doors leading onto a thick forest.

"Where?" Molly carefully walked to the gate, leaning against it casually wondering who or what caused this.

"Hoo hoo. Welcome, young lady." An older voice said, defiantly not the one who brought her here.

"Huh?" Molly turned around. Slowly, a fat older looking owl dressed in a purple regal looking vest and a monocle flew over to her. Molly jumped. "H-hey did you just…"

"Talk?" The owl asked, "Why of coarse. In the Night Dimension anything can happen."

"Night Dimension?"

"Yes yes. Although most people in your world refer to it as dreams."

"I'm in a dream?" Molly asked slightly confused.

"Yeah…thanks to me."

That voice, it was defiantly the one of the person who saved her. Molly spun around to see the person, maybe since it was a dream it would be her prince. Instead behind her was someone or some_thing_ else. If who she was facing was a human, which she highly doubted, they were wearing a purple jester like hat that curved outwards and towards his head. His eyes were dark blue, he wore a red vest with jewels on it, long white sleeves with purple and yellow cuffs, and long purple and pink pants that seem connected to his feet which were the same colors. Molly stared blankly at him.

"You're the one who saved me?" Molly asked.

Then the person did something surprising, he begin hovering. He flew over to Molly leaving sparkling dust behind him.

"Sure did. Well you didn't think I would let those Nightmarens hurt you?" He smiled.

"Nightmarens?" Molly asked.

"Hmmm…I guess people of your world haven't heard much of ours," He crossed his arms, "oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is NiGHTS."

"Nice to meet you, NiGHTS. My name is Molly."

"Molly? That's a pretty name." NiGHTS smiled.

"Thank you." Molly smiled back.

"Oh and the old bird is Owl." NiGHTS leaned back, his arms behind his head.

"Old?!" Owl snapped. "Now see here, NiGHTS, you had better respect your elders and-"

"Hey Molly have you ever thought about flying?" NiGHTS asked.

"Flying?" Molly asked in amazement. "Well yes of coarse. I think it would be just splendid to fly!"

"Why don't you give it a try?"

"But I don't have wings."

NiGHTS laughed. "Who said anything about _that_ kind of flying?" He snickered. "I meant dualizing."

"What's that?"

"Allow me to explain, Visitor," Owl said, "NiGHTS is a special creature with the ability to become one with Visitors such as yourself. If you touch him then you'll become one with him and have the ability to fly freely alongside him."

"It sounds fun!" Molly smiled.

"That's right," NiGHTS nodded. He held out his hand. "Let's give it a go."

Molly nodded and put her hand in his. Everything was bright like when she entered this place. When she opened her eyes, Molly was floating behind NiGHTS.

"This is dualizing?" Molly asked crossing her arms. NiGHTS crossed his as well.

"Yes it's a breeze to use once you've gotten used to it." NiGHTS told her.

"Really? I never could imagine flying as easy." Molly said.

"It is. Allow me to give you a proper demonstration." NiGHTS told her flying around in loops.

"W-whoa are you suppose to feel sick on your first flight?" Molly asked.

"Naturally." NiGHTS told her.

"N-NiGHTS I think I need to take some time on the ground before I can get used to it." Molly tried to hold back her sick feeling.

"If you say so." NiGHTS descended. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they undualized with each other.

"Ugh," Molly groaned stumbling around, "I feel sick."

"Its ok you always get a little dizzy on you're first time. Go ahead and catch up with your stomach and we can give it another go." NiGHTS told her.

_Another?_ Molly thought. She sat by the fountain taking deep slow breaths when she thought she saw something. If she had it disappeared the moment she looked. _It was nothing…_

Then from the exact spot she had seen something, shot a creature a lot like NiGHTS. This one had a red and black stripped jester hat, a red vest without sleeves, had a gold eye mask surrounding half his face, and red and black stripped boots. He lunged at NiGHTS shoving him against one of the doors behind him with a great thud. Molly jumped at the sound, struggling to stand after her flight incident. NiGHTS struggled with all his might to get freed, apparently this person wasn't a good friend of his.

"NiGHTS…there you are. I can't even begin to tell you how I've waited for this moment." The creature said.

"NiGHTS!" Molly leapt up, only to be pushed back by Owl.

"Careful, Visitor. You don't want to get involved with that Nightmaren." Owl told her.

"But NiGHTS-"

"He can handle him on his own." Owl reassured her.

"Reala let me go!" NiGHTS struggled to break free.

"Not until I deliver you to my Master. Then you may be free to do as you wish." Reala chuckled.

Molly didn't know what to do but leapt up before Owl could stop her. She grabbed a rock from the edge of the road and threw it as hard as she could against Reala's head. "Let him go you-you big bully!" She screamed.

"Now what do we have here? A little Visitor from the other world. If I were you I would stay away far away from this captive." Reala seemed amused by the whole thing.

"I-I don't take orders from you!" Molly screamed. Reala didn't pay her any mind.

"It seems fitting you would save a Visitor from the Nightmarens. Of coarse just to use to your advantage."

"You liar!" NiGHTS glared down on Reala. Rela gave one last glare of hatred in return and opened a portal of darkness on the door, shoving NiGHTS through.

"NiGHTS!" Molly ran to the door but it was too late. "H-he's gone. And I couldn't even help…him…" All of a sudden, Molly's hands began glowing red.

"Why I'll be-it's the red Ideya!" Owl said in shock.

"The what?"

"Ideya is a power that all Visitors possess. There are 5 of them: red, blue, green, yellow, and white. Most Visitors loose their Ideya when they come here and Nightmarens seek to steal it from Visitors. The red Ideya of Courage you have cannot be stolen. The only Nightmaren who can steal it is-" Owl stopped himself.

"Is who?" Molly asked.

"N-no one. No need to worry Visitor. With your power of Ideya, I know you can free NiGHTS."

"Think so?" Molly asked. She looked at her hands and gripped them feeling the Ideya flow through her body. But why was it that someone like her who worries regularly and doubted herself could possess the Red Ideya? "Alright. For NiGHTS." Molly nodded. She turned to the door Reala and NiGHTS had disappeared into. Slowly, it began glowing intensely. A stain glass image of a storm cloud appeared over it. Molly walked slowly over to the door and tugged it open. A beautiful light shone on her and many butterflies flew out from it.


	2. Chapter 2: To Save a Friend

"Where…where is this place?" Molly slowly took short steps outwards into the new world she had appeared in. It was a dark and gloomy place, dark storm clouds everywhere the eye could see. Instead of land below her feet, there were storm clouds dark and thick, looking like they could explode in a jolt of lightning at any second.

"This…" Owl flew up beside her, "this, visitor, is the paradise we refer to as 'Nightopia'."

"Paradise? It looks like a death trap," Molly crossed her arms in anger.

"Well it once was a paradise. Nightopia is the very mirror of a visitor's heart, especially before they entered the Night Dimension,"

"That means this place was created by…me?" Molly looked over one of the larger storm clouds to see a group of cone-head creatures resembling fairies or angels. Their faces were pale pink, a halo around their foreheads glowing bright yellow, a blue dress or shirt covering their short and stubby bodies, long orange sleeves, white shoes, a large white collar, and pink transparent butterfly-likewings on their backs. "What are those?"

"Those are the Nightopians. They are kind residents of this world that love to play and sing,"

Molly giggled. "Sounds adorable," She smiled. But then it all came rushing back to her; NiGHTS, Reala, where had they gone? "Owl we need to focus, where's NiGHTS?" Owl staggered when she asked and tried to find NiGHTS (he had actually forgotten too). Finally his small eyes caught onto something.

"There!" He squawked pointing a feathered wing towards a transparent cage NiGHTS was trapped in. Owl suddenly became very pale upon seeing there was no chain extending upwards into the cage. "But with no chain how could you-" before the sentence could finish coming out of his mouth, Molly ran full blast at the cage. "W-wait!" Owl called after her.

"I have to help NiGHTS! I'm sorry Owl!" She looked up at the cage in curiosity. "Hey NiGHTS!" Molly screamed. NiGHTS looked down on her through the transparent glass.

"Molly what are you doing here?"

"Saving you! Now how do I get up there?"

"Molly you should have stayed at the Dream Gate, its dangerous here. Especially with," NiGHTS gulped, "the Awakeners."

"What are those?" Molly tried to jump high enough to reach the cage.

"Awakeners are blob-like creatures who capture Visitors. Molly, if they get you then you'll wake up,"

"I guess I'll have to move faster than," Molly said courageously. She bent down and jumped as high as she could, her finger tips barely reaching the cage. She tried to grip it but plummeted back to the clouded ground when she was so close. NiGHTS shook his head at her.

"I'll be fine, Molly. Head back to the Dream Gate and I'll meet you there!" NiGHTS told her. Molly shook her head in return.

"Not without you!" She looked up and saw a weird bird or possibly plant creature floating several feet from her. It looked very tropical due to its many colors and was making some weird sort of noise. It almost sounded like a bird. Molly hated to admit it but that sound was actually kind of cute. "What is that?" Molly pointed towards the creature. NiGHTS looked up.

"That's a Nightmaren. But its very different from the ones who attacked you," NiGHTS told her. Slowly, an idea formed in Molly's head.

She reached into her jean pocket and shuffled around. Her hand slid over the smooth surface of something and quick as lightning she pulled it out. It was a cat's eye marble, not the little one the shooting one. Carefully, she aimed the marble at the Nightmaren, crossing her fingers it would make it. NiGHTS watched her closely. Molly then threw the marble with every last bit of strength in her little body. Bulls eye! It hit the Nightmaren right in the head, and hard by the looks of it. The Nightmaren angrily looked down at Molly, who stuck her tongue out tauntingly. "Hey you stupid what-ever-you-are! Betcha can't hit me!" The Nightmaren was beyond angry now. Releasing the sound it had made before, several bubbles that looked weird yet harmful flew at her. Molly bent down getting in the right positions. The bubbles hit the cloud with great force causing it to shake rapidly. Molly jumped when her cloud spot shook giving her a boost. She grabbed onto the frame of the cage and in a burst of red light, the top part of her fist slid through the cage. NiGHTS grabbed her hand and pulled as hard as he could manage. Slowly, Molly entered the cage, catching her breath. NiGHTS looked behind her with a worried look on his face. The Awakener was slowly trailing along, maneuvering the various obstacles looking for Molly.

"Molly quick we need to get out of here!" NiGHTS held out his hand ready to dualize but instead, Molly grabbed his wrist with a worried look on her face. Molly shook her head at him.

"I'm not ready to dualize. I'll just hold onto to you really tight and try to be as light as possible."

"No Molly. The Awakener will still be able to catch you if we do that," NiGHTS glanced up again to see the Awakener trailing at the at top speed, "hurry!"

"No!"

NiGHTS shook his arm causing Molly's hand to fall of his wrist. As quick as he could, he grabbed Molly's hand dualizing with her before she could question it. In a bright flash, Molly found herself in the position they were in a while ago. A sick feeling overcame here. NiGHTS took a single glance over his shoulder and watched as the Awakener trailed off to where ever it came from. A loud squawk came from the prison guard, a Nightmaren known as a Goodle which was actually a small little blob-thing who piloted oversized birds. The Goodle shook the reins on his bird causing it to fly off leaving a trail of pink feathers. Apparently they are scared of most things. NiGHTS and Molly with NiGHTS doing most of the hard stuff dashed after it.

"NiGHTS, I don't suppose now would be a good time to tell you I'm scared of heights…" Molly looked down.

"C'mon Molly," NiGHTS replied, "fears are meant to be overcome, I thought you knew that."

Molly thought about that. What he said seemed right but she couldn't stand flying, actually. But more importantly-if she was so scared why did she have the Ideya of Courage? NiGHTS on the other hand was speeding along after the Goodle only to be slowed by Molly's doubt.

"Molly you have to fly to or there's no way we'll catch him in time," NiGHTS told her.

"S-sorry I was just…hey what do you mean _'no way we'll catch him in time' _? What 'time'?"

"Well," NiGHTS began, "I didn't want to tell you but if we don't hurry and get all three keys, then I'll be dragged back to the Capture Cage. Surely the Goodles that remain would forget about the escort back to Nightmare and take me there its self." NiGHTS glanced at her. "If we're going to catch those things I can't have you being scared, it'll slow us down!"

"B-but…" Molly stammered. She let out a huge sigh. Why did NiGHTS have to be right? She was perfectly fine being scared but if it was to help NiGHTS…

"Ok," Molly sighed. NiGHTS smiled.

"Alright then, just sit back and watch this!" NiGHTS launched forward and did what was known as a drill dash which only made Molly scream. NiGHTS rolled his eyes.

The two raced as fast as they possibly could after the dumb birds. The first was easy, except one of the clouds let out a beam of lightning cutting NiGHTS and Molly apart from the Goodle. Finally, NiGHTS made a last drill dash at the stupid thing and latched onto his back. The bird squawked in fear trying to pull her while the Goodle wiped on the reins trying to get it to move. NiGHTS grinned a little and kicked the bird with his feet. Both Molly and NiGHTS watched the bird plummet to the ground, or clouds or which ever one you prefer. But what about the key? Molly took a glance at NiGHTS to see him holding a pink key up proudly. Molly smiled.

"Next stop-" NiGHTS flew off towards the next area. The Goodle standing post quickly saw him coming and flew off. This time instead of a pink bird it was a blue. Both the dualized friends flew around a typhoon of clouds following the trail of feathers. Molly smiled feeling the cool breeze ruffling her hair as they raced. She had completely forgotten her phobia of heights. In fact, flying actually felt pretty good. NiGHTS caught onto his friend's behavior. "Do you like flying now?"

Molly nodded which made NiGHTS nod as well. "Yeah its better than I thought it would be,"

"If you like that, check this out!" NiGHTS threw himself down towards the clouds below. Molly covered her eyes, wouldn't they just go through the cloud? Instead they bounced off it higher than they had before. Molly's eyes opened as she gasped at how much fun she was having. "Thanks Molly," NiGHTS gave her a chuckle, "when you closed your eyes, so did I so I missed it,"

"Sorry," Molly smiled.

"No biggie!" NiGHTS' fake pity melted away.

The chase mainly went the same as last time and so did the one after that, except this Goodle bird was green. The last one looked like it would be easy but was a little tougher than expected. Finally, the third and finale key was in NiGHTS possession.

"Got it!" Both screamed.

"Now what? There's probably not enough time to get back to the Capture." Molly reminded him.

"So?" NiGHTS turned upside down and flew backwards to the Capture. Molly's eyes grew huge with excitement as they did. Finally the Capture was in sight but there were seconds remaining until they undualized. (note: they could hear how many seconds they had left in their heads weird ain't it?) NiGHTS gritted his teeth together as they heard the timer count backwards from 10. "Not good," He growled.

_8_

NiGHTS drill dashed towards the Capture

_7_

"Please hurry NiGHTS!"

_6_

"What do you think I'm doing?"

_5_

NiGHTS began panting as he felt his energy dropping.

_4_

Molly quickly caught onto her friend's distress, she couldn't blame him if they didn't hurry the Awakener would return and take her back to the Waking Dimension.

_3_

"No time!" Molly screamed taking control.

_2_

"What are you-?!" NiGHTS asked in shock.

_1_

With all her might, Molly threw the keys at the Capture. She closed her eyes waiting to feel them undualizing and waking up in her bed again. But she didn't feel it at all. When she finally dared to open her eyes, she saw the remains of the Capture laying on the ground disassembled, the keys beside it. _Phew_, Molly thought leaning back to relax.

"Before anything else happens let's get back to the Dream Gate," NiGHTS suggested.

Molly nodded as they flew off towards the door. In a burst of light they found themselves back at the Dream Gate. When they touched the ground, they undualized just like before. Molly let out a victory whoop and began jumping around feeling lightheaded and happy.

"So I imagine your mission went well?" Owl flew over to them.

"You bet it did!" NiGHTS nodded, "Molly went on her first flight."

"And I LOVED it!" Molly twirled herself around.

"So no more fear of heights?"

"Of coarse not! If anything else happens like that be sure to let me know!" Molly laughed.

NiGHTS smiled at her when a thought crossed his mind. "Molly, back there when you neutralized the cage, how did you do that?"

Molly stopped spinning and stared at him. "I'm not really sure. Something about a Red Id-Ide-" Molly searched her mind for the word.

NiGHTS gasped. "Red _Ideya_?"

"How did you know?"

"Molly, have you ever heard of Ideya?" NiGHTS asked. Molly shook her head.

"Not until Owl told me about it," Molly told him.

"I thought so," NiGHTS crossed his arms deep in thought. "He told you about the five types?" Molly nodded. "Those are the basic parts of your heart, Molly. And if we could gather them all, we could even defeat Wizeman!"

"Wizeman?"

"I'll explain that later," NiGHTS uncrossed his arms.

"K. Until then," Molly jumped up a little, "let's do that again!"

NiGHTS laughed.

However, just as things seemed so perfect with NiGHTS being freed, it all changed. Slowly, a new visitor entered the Dream Gate. And who was this visitor? None other than Nickie.

"Where is this place?" He asked looking around. He looked up with a gasp to see Molly, NiGHTS and Owl. Quickly, he darted behind one of the many trees in the forest before he could be seen. Slowly, he peeked out. The girl he saw was defiantly his sister but what was she doing here. "What the hec- what's sis doing here? And what are those things?" But in the woods, Nickie wasn't alone. Slowly Reala who had witnessed Molly's strength with NiGHTS and had come to destroy that floated over to him.

"Now now, what do we have here? Two visitors at once?" Reala crossed his arms sternly. Nickie turned to the jester with a dumbfounded look.

"What are you suppose to be?" Nickie asked. Reala brushed the question away and pointed a clawed hand towards the three.

"Would you happen to know that visitor?" Reala asked.

It took a while for Nickie to realize that by "visitor" he meant Molly. Nickie nodded. "Yeah she's my little sister. Its my job to make her life miserable." Nickie felt quite sure of himself. Then, in his corrupted mind, Reala hatched a fiendish idea.

"Is that so?" He tilted his head towards him. "If that's the case allow me to give you a few…pointers. The purple one over there, he and your sister are good friends by now. If something were to happen to him," Nickie suddenly caught onto what Reala was saying.

"She'd be crushed?" Nickie asked.

"Exactly," Reala's arms fell to his side.

Nickie glanced at NiGHTS. "But that what-ever-it-is looks strong," The words came out of his mouth like Reala anticipated.

"If that's the case, then allow me to offer a suggestion," Nickie turned to Reala, "I believe that if you come with me back to my world, my master will give you the power you require."

Nickie's eyes lit up. "Really?" Nickie turned to overjoyed sister then back to Reala. "I'm in." he nodded. Reala grinned evilly at him and opened a portal leading to the dark world of Nightmare. Nickie looked in curiously before jumping in. Reala took a last look at NiGHTS and his friends before flying in. He may not have captures NiGHTS but he got the next best thing-a visitor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Yes yes I know it's a "bad omen" for visitors to meet other visitors in their dreams and impossible for them to enter other's dreams but listen. Nickie and Molly are identical twins and its said twins can have the same dreams. So yeah…Also Nickie isn't evil he just thinks its fun to torment his sister.

Disclamier:

I only own Nickie and Molly all other characters belong to the Sega team


End file.
